


I'm your hero

by Adornx



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adornx/pseuds/Adornx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is always there to save her precious Trish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm your hero

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have read all the fan fiction I could find on these two, I just gotta write my own :P Enjoy!

The cold wind hit Trish as she was walking down the street from the studio back to her apartment. She always felt calm, more relaxed walking in the cold rather then driving home. It felt nice to her, like an escape from reality, not being able to feel her fingers or her nose due to how cold the night was. She knows it's not safe, considering Kilgrave is still alive and on the run, and there are crazy men and crazy fans who always try to talk to her. She isn't a child though, doesn't need protection. She's been training, she can fight. Nobody will touch her unless she let's them. Her mind goes to Jessica. How strong she is and how brave she is, not just because of her powers but because she's Jessica Jones, Trish's best friend and the women she loves.

As she's thinking of her, she doesn't realize where she's walking and bumps into someone. She looks up and the man smiles at her. Her mouth suddenly feels dry and she tries to swallow the lump in her throat. 

"Why is such a beautiful girl like you walking in the streets alone?" he says smirking, looking her up and down. She looks at him baffled, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm just trying to get home" she starts walking past him. She feels him grab onto her arm roughly, pulling her back into him. She trips and yelps in surprise, feeling her arm start to sting. 

"I'm talking to you bitch! Who said you could leave?" he starts putting his hands on her body, trying to bring her close into him. She grabs his arm and flips him on the floor, seeing him groan in pain.

"Don't touch me!" she says in a shaky yet firm tone. He huffs and glares at her. Now he's mad. 

He grabs her by her hair and pushes her into the wall, slapping her across the face. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are huh?" he's angry now, offended. Tears are falling down her face now, she's scared, helpless. She knows there's nothing she can do, even with her training. He's bigger then her, stronger. Not to mention angry. 

"You think you're tough baby? Think you can fight me?" He's teasing her now, laughing at her. She spits in his face and head butts him. It hurts, but it's worth it. She starts running and she hears him running after her, feels him running after her. She feels dizzy and she trips, falling to the ground. She hears him laugh and he catches up to her. He kneels in front of her and starts choking her. 

"You piece of shit! You just don't quit do you?" his hands are still tight around her neck, she can't breathe, her vision is getting blurry.

"F-Fuck you" she manages to get out. Before she knows what's happening, she feels the weight of the man being thrown off her, and see's him flying into the wall on the other side of them. She tries to catch her breath, panting and breathing heavily, her mouth is dry and her head is spinning. 

She see's the man get up, walking towards Jessica getting ready to fight her. Jessica punches him and he goes flying once again, his back hitting the wall once again. She grabs him and picks him up, throwing him into the wall again, grabbing hiss head and hitting it on the wall until he passes out. Trish feels her being grabbed by strong arms, she opens her eyes to see Jessica's face looking down at her with nothing but worry. Putting her pain aside and finally catching her breath, she smiles up at Jessica, putting her hand on her face stroking her cheek. 

"Trish, please tell me you're okay" she can hear the worry and urgency in her voice, it makes her smile even more. 

"Jessica Jones always being the hero huh?" it makes Jessica smile, she sighs out and places her head against Trish's. Her nose is surrounded by her expensive perfume, intoxicated by it. She places a soft kiss to Trish's lips, Trish forgetting about her pain, and only concentrating on the girl in front of her that she loves so much. 

"I'm your hero Trish" and that's all Trish could ever want, ever need no matter what happens because she knows that her Jessica, her hero will always be there to save her and protect her.


End file.
